Firearms using class
Please have in mind that I don't want to gain money from this idea, it's just something I wrote for fun. This class could cost 40 Zen or less to be chosen on the character creation if that's needed to compensate for the money needed to however applied it in the game. But have in mind that it would be a bad idea to ad guns in Neverwinter mainly because of the resources needed to apply somehow this concept. This class uses the exact same equipment as the Trickster Roge, except that the main weapon is a Firearm (more specifically a rifle or shotgun-like weapon) and the of-hand is the ammo. It simply changes stats, mainly damage, armor penetration and some critical hit chance without changing the appearance of the user since it isn't a consumable. Or maybe the of-hand could be a pair of pistols that are unlocked and equipped the same way as the Hunter Ranger blades. The dual pistols could have less damage but a bit more DPS by having far more fire rate, but far less distance and more expensive skills that actually uses a good amount of action points. But I would recommend the of-hand to be just ammo as a representation of the fact that firearm ammo is rare and also to make life less hard for Criptyck Studios. They could also have the twin pistols as the main weapon and call it gunslinger, but that would be too generic, or maybe work fine since guns in Neverwinter are not lore-friendly anyway. I would recommend to the don't ad any kind of skill that summons any kind of companion not only to make this class a bit less expensive to program but also to prevent the companions that you buy to become less useful just to prevent them from not ben bought and reducing the profit of how to maintain this game. I would also make any kind of equipment that is exclusive to this class (like firearms or ammo for example) should not be dropped from enemies, but be something that you can get at some missions at early game, but mainly from some shops or true crafting. This is could be done to prevent player's frustration just in case this class is bad and they get firearms related stuff instead of equipment that is more interesting from regular enemies drops. Primary Ability Score: Dexterity Secondary ability Score: Wisdom and Strenght The Paragon Paths available to this class could maybe be: ''Sharpshooter: ''A pretty slow attack speed but powerful long-range attacks that could weaken the enemy while delivering debuffs to your target like stunning or armor reduction. Specializes in using rifles or stuff like that. Probably the most useless path. Wild Shooter: for attack speed and avoidability. Specializes in using pistols and is completely optional. Demolitionist: for a good mix of damage, attack speed and a bit of stuff related to splash damage. Here some examples of possible skils: Powers No much ideas for skills for this class from my part, sorry :( I hope these links are useful to inspire you to help me whit skill ideas: https://neverwinter.gamepedia.com/Hunter_Ranger https://neverwinter.gamepedia.com/Trickster_Rogue From a game that I never played Fell free to give your opinion ;)